english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (625 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (519 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (443 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (441 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (439 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (420 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (409 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (384 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (378 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (373 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (370 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (344 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (326 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (314 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (301 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (277 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (265 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (262 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (254 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (246 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (241 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (239 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (236 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (222 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (219 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (215 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (211 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (210 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (210 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (209 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (206 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (200 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (200 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (195 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (191 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (183 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (182 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (181 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (174 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (173 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (173 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (168 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (164 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (157 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (150 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (146 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (145 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (143 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (141 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (137 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (137 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (136 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (135 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (134 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (134 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (134 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (133 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (131 VA titles) (British) #April Winchell (129 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (128 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (128 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (128 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (127 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (125 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (124 VA titles) (American) † #Jason Marsden (123 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (123 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (121 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (120 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (119 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (118 VA titles) (Canadian) #Josh Keaton (118 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (118 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (117 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (116 VA titles) (British) #Daran Norris (116 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (114 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (113 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (113 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (113 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (113 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (113 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (111 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (110 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (107 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (106 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (105 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (105 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (104 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (103 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (102 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (101 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (101 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (100 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (99 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (99 VA titles) (American) #Pamela Adlon (99 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (99 VA titles) (British) #Crispin Freeman (98 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (98 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia